


Travailler dur

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cooking, Gen, House Cleaning, Housework, Slavery, hunger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Une journée dans la vie de Makalaurë, lorsqu'il vivait chez Nerdanel.





	Travailler dur

Makalaurë se réveilla. Il était tôt, le soleil n’était pas encore levé, mais il était temps de se lever pour lui. En silence, pour ne pas réveiller ses petits frères, il enfila son habituelle tunique brune, verte et blanche et une paire de chaussures, puis descendit les escaliers. Il commença par ranimer les flammes des cheminées puis astiqua les sols et lava les fenêtres pour qu’ils soient étincelants.  
Ensuite, déjà fatigué, il alla en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa mère et ses frères, et alla servir Nerdanel. Pendant qu’elle déjeunait, il apporta leur repas à Ambarussa et Ambarto, et les laissa aller jouer dans le jardin. Lui-même n’avala qu’un bout de pain sec, avant d’aller faire couler le bain de sa mère. Celle-ci, avant de passer la porte de la salle de bains, lui ordonna froidement de laver à nouveau les sols et les fenêtres, estimant que le travail avait été bâclé. À deux doigts de fondre en larmes, Makalaurë obéit, nettoyant à nouveau toute la maison malgré son dos et ses membres douloureux à force de frotter, à genoux sur le sol froid et dur.  
Après cela, il lui fallut cirer les chaussures, laver le linge et le mettre à sécher, ramener les jumeaux dans la cuisine pour les nourrir et préparer le déjeuner pour leur mère, qu’il alla servir avant de s’occuper du jardin pendant tout l’après-midi sous le regard d’Ambarussa et Ambarto qui jouaient près de lui. Le soir, une fois que Nerdanel eut commencé son repas, il alla laver ses petits frères, les nourrir et les mettre au lit, avant de commencer à coudre et raccommoder des vêtements.  
Enfin, il put aller se coucher, le corps douloureux et le ventre vide.


End file.
